


and the crimson rain continues (to fall)

by Celen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Hibari is a bird in a cage, M/M, Stream of Consciousness, there is sex but it ain't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:31:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celen/pseuds/Celen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the crimson rain continues (to fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for disturbing imagery and copious amount of angst.

  
  
  
He feels the anger seep through the holes in his mind, overwhelming, the feeling of now away must not stay _stay_ and run and flee but he won’t do that because he’s not a coward, not a _herbivore_ , and so he fights and struggles because stopping is losing, succumbing, getting caught, and while the endless whispers of _stop Kyouya you’ll hurt yourself I know I love you_ are creating a whirlwind of words and feelings and it’s all raining on him even when there are no raindrops, just whispered declarations of love and brown eyes watching his soul he can feel his wings being ripped off, feather by feather—  
  
   
—and the rain is words is blood and it’s slowly trickling down his back or is it Cavallone’s fingernails scraping his flesh as they move frantically, gasps echoing around them, he isn’t sure anymore, because his mind is muddled and the anger gives way to something he can’t, won’t name, and as a scream tears from his throat he doesn’t know if he’s falling or soaring or both—  
  
   
—but the arms are there, always, warm and suffocating, a promise never voiced but stronger for it, to catch him, to let him fly again and blend into the blue but never to disappear because it’s too much, _he’s_ too much—  
  
   
—and he falls, a torrent of crimson blood-soaked feathers whirling around him and the sweet nothings whispered in his ear sounding too much like a cage.

 

**fin**   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in LJ August 25, 2011.


End file.
